Happiness Can Never Last
by M333gan
Summary: Max and Fang Finally have their relationship sorted.But what happens when Max is captured and Omega stops by?Rated T for adult themes and language.First fic!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic so go easy on me. And I must apologise at how extremely slow but fast at the same time this chapter is-all first chapters are like that in any story! P.s who said Fang doesn't ****think**** with emotions**

MAX POV

I looked over at the approaching sunset feeling strangely at peace with the world.

After our stint in Antarctica I've been agreeing to any suggestion that involves outdoors, for those of you who live under a rock, the sun is outdoors! See my logic?

Indeed call me a sun worshipper. What can I say? I'm addicted to it. It's my heroin.

I looked over at my flock flying like fighter jets in pursuit of an unknown threat.

Except we weren't in that much of a hurry; and we weren't metal, have complex electrical circuits that are to confusing to try and comprehend or have unlimited funds.

Although the unknown threat part was correct in a sense, we hadn't had anyone try to kill us for about 6 days now, I ! That's got to be a record.

Let me fill you in on the situation. It's been about 2 weeks since the opening of the 'school'. We went on doing our own thing in Texas for a while (Why Texas? They've got some of the best cheerleaders in the country so i'm told, over and over and over again).

Now we are currently heading back to my moms. Not that i'm complaining or anything but I find it kinda suspicious that Fang 'suggested' we should go there…..Maybe he has something for Ella. That thought had my stomach clenching painfully.

I looked over at Fang. Oh god he looked so incredibly handsome in this light, his strong, graceful wings glinting a deep purple-black, his overlong black hair shining with golden streaks whilst being tossed around his face.

He felt my look, turned and grinned at me making my world go brighter, not to mention the sun chose that moment to appear behind a cloud bathing us in sunlight. His midnight eyes held me transfixed; I could not look away.

Oh how easy it was at that moment to pretend he felt for me the way I felt for him. I wish I could tell him I loved him, but what if I've rejected him one too many times and he's not interested anymore? These past few weeks have been…awkward….to say the least.

My feelings have gotten stronger, I can't explain it, but (finally) I can admit that it's love. I love him.

But how cruel life can be when you finally realise what it is you want out of life, a higher power rips it away from you and taunts you with it like a cat attempting to catch a string being tantalisingly held out of its reach.

All I want is a home, a happy, safe flock, and him. But noooooo! Obviously he's moved on. I caught him having a lengthy conversation (about belt buckles of all things) with a perky bronze-haired cheerleader. This memory brought back the acid feeling in my stomach, the intolerable anger and a fresh wave of misery with it. So much for my good mood!

"MAAAAAXXXXX!!!"

FANGS POV

Her mom and I have a deal. Since tomorrow is her 15th birthday, her mom wanted to throw her a huge birthday bash but I quickly stamped that idea out. I mean who else do we know apart from the scientists from Antarctica, Mike, Jeb and some sadistic whitecoats that have tried to kill us a bunch of times, like Sam. I cant believe she actually liked that wiener! My blood started to boil at that thought.

I felt her stare and turned. I let a grin escape on my face, and her answering smile was dazzling. She looked so perfect right now. So calm, relaxed for a change and her golden hair sparkled with the late afternoon sun. She seemed unable to look away.

Her expression started to turn to that of torture. I started to wonder about that but maybe she has a fear of getting older…..I snorted to myself. Don't girls usually wait till their twenty four-ish to get paranoid about that?

"MAAAAAXXXXX!!!"Nudges constant whining restarted again. Can't we have at least five minutes SILENCE? (Rhetorical question for all you folks at home)

Max quickly turned away from me, her cheeks turning a shade darker and I smirked to myself. Maybe if Angel-

Anyways back to the deal….

We spend the first part of tomorrow with and Ella, and I get some cash and get to have Max all to myself tomorrow night to do as we please. Hopefully it'll give her a well earned break. Have you seen some of the crap she has to put up with and not loose her cool? Within the last half an hour Nudge has talked Iggy and Gazzy into blowing up a historical cave using Max's belt whilst Angel kept Max 'distracted' so she wouldn't know her belt was missing, Total had somehow destroyed the ipod and is demanding we go to the mall and get another, hence Nudge whining about wanting to go shopping….joy….and Gazzy has mimicked everyone's voices so many times, that I don't feel safe to speak. Not that I usually do but hey.

"Nudge, for the last time, we DON'T have time to stop if you wanna get there before dinner!" I said in a hopeless attempt to drop this conversation again. Strangely enough she listened to me. I dunno why but she does that sometimes, if not for no-one else.

Max shot me a greatful glance.

MAX POV

Well we finally got there, mucho hugs were shared (of course) and what surprised me was that Fang actually hugged mom back! I mean SURPRISED!

Anyway, we mindlessly talked about absolutely nothing for a while as you do and as we flew half way across America in a couple of days, well nothing different there, we all crashed early after we got our sleeping arrangements sorted out. Nudge and Angel bunked in Ella's room, Iggy and Gazzy were in the spare room that Jeb previously acquired and oh so graciously volunteered to stay at a hotel. That left Fang and I in the that we minded of course, it gave us time alone, something we never seem to have.

He broke the silence." So….your birthday." he smirked.

Of course I had completely forgotten about that but I wasn't giving him the satisfaction of letting him know that."Yeah….I guess, oh god is that why you brought me here?" I groaned.

"Yep, I just couldn't resist watching you being subjected to your mom's emotional first birthday with you." He said looking very smug and pleased with himself. I inwardly groaned.

"Uhuh" I said putting on a bored face"Im going to sleep."

The next morning I was woken up by a chorus of giggles and "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAX!"

I jumped about a foot in the air and finally smiled when I realised what was going on.

Mom, Ella, Nudge, Angel and Gazzy had spend the morning redecorating the kitchen while I slept so that it had all the classic birthday decorations(and cheesy I might add) like banners, balloons, I appreciated it all the same. After some small but precious gifts I asked to the room at large why this couldn't have waited 'till I was awake but they just gave me secretive smiles that made me wanna smack them. But I didn't.

Iggy then brought over the cake that he had made and I must say he did a most excellent job. It was a vanilla sponge in the shape of a pair of wings, with the exact same colouring as my own, and had 15 blue candles on it.

After a chorus of 'Happy Birthday' we all scoffed our faces with cake and minus the disgusting chomping noises and mess everywhere it was one of the sweetest moments of my life.

I was rather surprised (and pleased) when Fang came over and everyone else discretely disappeared.

"You're coming with me" he said in a voice that made me shiver.

"Oh and what makes you think that i'm going to agree,'sir'?"I asked sweetly.

"You have no choice in the matter".

I was just about to reply sarcastically back but just then the flock and mom came over and all said at the same time "Bye Max".

Nudge and Angel were grinning so widely you'd have thought they'd be stuck like that,Iggy was smirking in a knowing way and said "Have fun" being heavily implying, and mom was sporting a resigned look.

This only increased my nerves and made me the more confused.

He took off in the air and I took this opportunity to question the rest of they just made me crazy by buttoning their lips and shaking their heads.

I took off after Fang, using my super speed to catch up to him in a few seconds and back-pedalling to slow down.

"Do _you_ want to tell me where it is we're going?"

He just shook his head, nothing new there.

After awhile we came to LA** (A/N I don't know my way around America so would that work?)**.Don't ask me what the heck we were doing in LA.I was interrogating Fang mostly all the way here and I don't think he was going to let up now, so no point wasting my breath.

We landed out the back of some theatre place so no one would see us and then he started walking toward a huge crowd all filing in through a door.

"Are you crazy?!" I hissed at him.

"Not last time I checked" he replied, amused by my reaction." Come on"

I refused to move one inch. I mean what the heck is he doing! Leading us into some possible crowded death-trap.

He sighed and grabbed my arm leading the way. I could have fought him, but not Infront of all these witnesses and although I can outdo him in a fight, as much as I hate to admit it, He outdoes me in pure strength.

We approached some guys standing outside another set of doors looking all bodyguard-tough guys and Fang produced some tickets from his back .

The guard barely glanced at the tickets before waving us in with a vague "Enjoy your evening".

Fang, still holding my arm wrapped his arm around my waist as he barged through the curtains of people to get to the front of the stage.

I really wanted to stay like that, unmoving for a long time but just then a band walked out on stage to tremendous applause and cheering.

My eyes went wide as I realised who it was 'Death Cab For Cutie'!

FANGS POV

I knew DCFC was touring and since it was one of the few bands we both liked and it was around the same time I figured why not.

I didn't regret my decision when she looked at me either. I just silently watched her drop her façade and loose herself in the music.

She looked radiant and so at peace as I've ever seen her.

Afterwards we went to an exclusive restaurant that I had somehow managed to book, with Angel's help of course, and no one seemed to think twice about two kids alone in an expensive restaurant, ordering about three-quarters of the menu.

Once we were shown to our table we were given menus. You couldn't even read half the stuff on there! Well I guess you could if you can read French.

Max took one look at the prices and choked on the complementary water.

"Fang! We can't afford this! What are you thinking?"

I knew this was coming so I was unconcerned. I wasn't about to explain exactly how much evil scientists get paid and can afford to waste.

"Relax Max you'll get premature ageing lines, I had a few dollars spare."

"Uhuh." she glared at me sceptically "I'm guessing I don't want to know how you managed to 'spare' some money."

I let out a small sigh and said "Just think of it as a gift for you from everyone."

I could tell she was going to argue some more much to my annoyance/amusement until she saw that I wasn't budging. A wise decision.

After dinner I took her arm in mine and lead her down through a park-a shortcut to the hotel we were booked into.

She startled me by breaking the comfortable silence.

"Thankyou Fang."

That simple sentence had enough conviction to almost make me blush. Almost. That simple sentence showed me how much she enjoyed herself and how thankful she was t have the burden released from her shoulders if only for one night. For letting her live a night not being hunted or relied upon by 4 kids (yes I am counting Iggy).

I wanted to kiss her right then but didn't want to ruin the mood if she ran away again.

She leaned into me and without knowing what she was doing kissed me.

I unconsciously pulled away in shock and I could see in the darkness her face blush. Then I brought my hands around her and kissed her back. We broke apart reluctantly but were still locked with our arms around each other not wanting to let go.

"I love you Fang." She said blushing darker.

I grinned at her in response wrapping my arm around her waist while we set off again and kissed her forehead.

To anyone looking at us, we looked like a love struck couple and I guess that's what we are.

To finally hear her say that made this night the best of my life-that's an understatement.

I had booked room 314 and it was near the top of the building. Perfect view.

Pretty spacious and well decked out for a hotel room. When I say pretty spacious I mean 'Biggest hotel i've ever seen!' There was a king sized bed on one side of a wall, a couch that could have had room for 5 large men, a plasma, playstation 3, a kitchen, a bathroom with a bath made of white marble, a shower with jets-does anyone else find that weird?- and a set of French windows leading to a balcony. And get this, everything is free! Free cable, free food in the mini bar, free room service.

Sigh, this is the life!

Max went to shower whilst I stood on the balcony feeling well there's no other way to put it…happy….I, Fang was _happy._ Not just happy I was ecstatic.

Not on the run, in the one relationship that I've always wanted and alone with Max.

Don't get me wrong, I love my family, but the price you pay is you're never alone.

Max came up beside me and rested her head on my chest.

She smelt so good. It was hard to concentrate.

She started to kiss me at first it was soft then started to get deeper.

I pulled away and looked at her questionly before I couldn't turn back. Her eyes were filled with passion and a hunger that I felt overwhelm me as she kissed me again.

Her hands knotted in my hair as I held her closer still and she let out a moan of pleasure. She ripped my top open and I felt up her shirt and undid the clasp of her bra as we made our way over to the bed.

**So there you have it.I shall say it again!I know it was extremely slow/wham-bam they did that fast at the same time but, meh.**

**Why Death Cab For Cutie? It is a most awesome band and I had some trouble thinking what music Max would like that Fang wouldn't cringe at.**

**-Megan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I dont think Jimmy Pat. is still at school is he?News to my eyes!**

MAX POV

The next morning I woke up in his arms. I looked over at him still asleep and I could not picture anything better to wake up to.

He looked so peaceful; that emotionless mask gone. So handsome. Yes I say handsome. 'Hot' wont convey the picture across without degrading him or producing the right image. He looked like an angel with his wings resting out.

I closed my eyes and sighed in content.

"Good morning" I heard him say quietly.

I looked back at him and saw his eyes still closed. He slowly opened them and gazed into my eyes.

"Mmmm" I mumbled in response.

His phone rang making us jump about a foot off the bed, breaking our trance.

We decided to indulge in a cell phone for each of us just in case we got lost. Pfft. Like that's ever gonna happen.

The sound was coming from somewhere under us and Fang almost fell out of bed looking for it.

He had left it in the pockets of his pants, carelessly discarded somewhere. Under the mattress to be precise. How the hell did his pants get there?

Just before the last ring Fang breathlessly answered "What?"

Lovely way to pick up the phone!

I heard the reply thanks to my super-enhanced hearing and the fact that I was less than 5 inches away from him.

"So sorry to interrupt" replied Iggy's teasing voice "Stop whatever you're doing in there cause well be up in three minutes, and counting."

"Uh, how about sleeping nimrod!" Fang said clearly annoyed.

"Oh. Yeah. That's exactly why you sound so breathless and why it took you so long to pick up" Piggy replied sounding smug. "Two minutes" he warned.

Fang hung up the phone. We looked at each other with shocked expressions for a second, and then scrambled around to find our clothes. Did I forget to say we weren't wearing any? Must have slipped my mind.

Any way, I quickly found my shoes….not that that helps at all. Fang found his shirt and helped me looks for mine, I gave up hope of finding my bra.

One minute.

With seconds to spare I found my jeans and Fang found my shirt. Unfortunately it was ripped straight down the middle. Great!

He tossed me his sweatshirt and I put it on just as someone pounded on the door. Fang went to open it whilst I chucked my ruined shirt out the window.

Iggy came through the door shielding his eyes saying "Now behave, there are children present."

I was going to hit him across the head but Fang beat me to it. That kid just doesn't know when to stop.

"Err…Max? Why are you wearing Fangs sweater?" Gazzy asked.

"Ummm….."

"OMG! Were there erasers? Or feral dogs? Cause what's that mark on your neck? Did you just get cold and Fang was feeling generous? Cause I think that is soooo sweet. You guys are like so cute together! You are together right? Speaking of cute I saw the cuuuutest puppy on the way here. But seeing as we already have two dogs can I have a kitten? Max can I? I think I'm going to call it Albert. MAAAAXXXX!!" Gazzy clapped his hand over her mouth before she could give me bambi eyes.

I didn't reply to any of those questions. It was just too early in the morning for the Nudge channel.

"Haha Max, look at your hair. It looks like Total was playing hairdresser. He's not a very gifted hair stylist I might add." Angel said.

Throught Nudges rant Iggy was growing smugger and smugger but with that comment he said "Restless night ay?" I swear if any of the kids found out what he was trying to say I will shave his feathers off his right wing, then watch him suffer as he wonders why he's flying lopsidedly.

Yeah, I like that that idea.

Haha I could make him do it himself Angel suggested in my head. Thanks for the offer sweetie but how many times have I told you to stay out of my head? I thought back.

"Okay guys, I'm liking the sound of banana pancakes right now, shall we?" Without waiting for an answer I led the way down to the restaurant.

There was a teenager about 15-16 years old in the uniform of the staff here. "Hi I'm Brad, may I show you to your table?"

I didn't miss the fact that he was speaking only to me. I saw Fang tense beside me and his mouth form a straight line.

"No thankyou I think I can find my way to the table three metres away without getting lost" I put on my sweetest voice.

His face flushed a dark beetroot colour and he looked at his shoes.

"I think I might need your help, with your big muscles, can you help me?" Iggy said in a suggestive, high pitched voice .Poor Brad, he didn't know what to think of that.

Fang put his arm around my waist as we walked to the table. I enjoyed the feeling. I guess we were together now. He was mine. That knowledge made me beam.

I ordered 2 serves of banana pancakes with a glass of orange juice, a glass of pineapple juice and a large mug of double expresso coffee for starters. Angel ordered the same as me, the waitress looking like she would give anything to still be asleep right now only frowned and blinked a couple of times to see if she wasn't dreaming.

Fang still had his arm around me. I put my head on his shoulder, too tired to care what the kids thought. Angel and Nudge were grinning at me. Gaz was to busy making an aeroplane out of the menu. Meh, they can afford to replace it, I thought.

After 15 minutes and ten cardboard planes later, we all pretty restless and not to mention hungry.

"Maaaxxxx I'm starved! Can we just go and raid the kitchen it'd be fun and way quick and, like we can cook a cake. Several cakes. But no offence but I want Iggy to cook them. You can just supervise and like help get the eggs or something because I think that it wouldn't turn out right if you helped-"

"Nudge" I cut her off before she could get me in a bad mood "Ill go see what's up."

Strangely enough the place was deserted. Deserted as in NO ONE AT ALL!

No other guests had come down for breakfast, no waitresses running around, not even that Brad guy.

I found the kitchen and that was empty too.

"Yo, we're hungry out there." No answer. "Hello? Anyone there?" Still no answer.

Okay, now I allowed myself to admit I was not just paranoid. Shouldn't there be people?

I turned around, about to gather the flock and get the heck out of there but someone was standing in the doorway.

"Greetings! If you come quietly no one gets hurt." Omega said in a creepy, cheery manor that made me want to throw up in his face; that'd wipe that grin off his face.

"Fat chance of that" I growled about to pounce on him.

In the next second about 50 flyboys surrounded me, with Omega at the front of the pack.

I am stronger than even Iggy but no way not even I could take on this many flyboys. With Fang? Yeah. By my lonesome? Unfortunately not.

Doesn't mean I cant try.

Omega walked up to me "We just want you so no need to get your flock involved" he said as if he were discussing the weather. What a freak.

I stared at him incredulously for a moment then grabbed the nearest flyboy and hurled it at him. And let me tell you these new upgrades weigh a freaking tonne!

I didn't stand around to watch the shocked expression on Omegas face, instead attacking every robot within my reach. I roundhouse kicked one and dimly registered the Itex brand engraved in its skin-or meat suit as I think is more appropriate- before it punched me in the head, just missing my temple.

Then my flock came running through the door diving energetically into the fight.

I smiled as I saw Angel take out 3 with as many moves. I dodged a foot that was about to collide with my face and took him out.

Amongst all the flailing limbs and bodies of fallen flyboys I tried spotting Omega. After Germany I had no wish for any of my flock to be anywhere near him, especially Angel, my baby.

I broke another's neck and snapped ones arm off-believe me its grosser than you can imagine-and yet they kept on coming. Well at least its me they want, not anyone else.

After taking another five down a foot collided with my ribs. I hissed in a breath but still kept going.

The speed at which they were fighting increased. These new editions now come with a speed dial obviously.

One grabbed my arm and dislocated my shoulder before I could shake him off. Hence my right arm being completely useless. I couldn't hold back a small scream. Another took advantage of my pain and kicked me in the leg snapping it in half. Down I went on the ground.

That's the thing about street fighting, once you see an opening in your opponents defences you seize it. Usually I'm the one doing the seizing not the other way around.

About five of the surrounding flyboys started kicking the shit out of me. I could barely breathe let alone fight back.

Suddenly they stopped and I heard Omegas voice close to my ear "You're going to be mine. All mine!" I felt a cloth press against my face and couldn't help but breathe in the sickly sweet smell.

The last thing I saw was Fangs furious face battling his way towards me.

FANG POV

All the flyboys were reluctantly fighting us. Its like all they wanted was to make sure Max couldn't escape or anything, like all they wanted was her. No way am I letting that happen.

She was holding her own and then one kicked her leg and she went down. They all started attacking her whilst she was down, at a speed that she couldn't even block at.

Then that freak Omega was heading towards her. He barked something at the flyboy and they all started retreating then he leant down and said something in Max's ear.

Then she was unconscious and he slung her over his shoulder like a rag doll.

I was NOT going to let them evil freaks at the school get her and perform god knows what tests on her. I was furious.

I took down 5 flyboys, then another 7 as I struggled to reach her.

Too late. I left the flock to take out the last few and I ran like I've never ran in my life.

The helicopter was just taking off when I got outside.

Before I could unfurl my wings and jump up there was a spray of bullets not two metres from my feet. A megaphone sounded. "Don't even try it, there's a bullet aimed at your head, you move an inch and you're dead."

They weren't lying, I could see the red laser.

I couldn't react even if I wanted to. How would I be able to save her if I was dead?

The flock came out and the message was relayed back to them. We had to stay back and watch as our leader, the girl I love so very much was taken away from us, to where? I have no idea. Most likely back to the school but we blew that up didn't we?

Nudge started asking questions as soon as the sound of propellers went into the distance.

"Fang why didn't you stop them, Fang? Why did they take her Fang? Fang? What are they going to do?"

Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang

"Just shut the fuck up okay! I don't know!" I flew off as fast as I could without a backwards glance. There was a lake up ahead and I went there. I think I stayed there for close to four hours, fighting tears and unconsciousness the whole time.

**R N R!!**

**-Megan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 everyone-finally :O--**

MAX POV

When I woke up I hit by the antiseptically smell of the school.

Still drowsy from the drug they gave me, I slowly realised my arms and legs were tied to the bed I was laying on, denying me the freedom of movement.

My animal instincts kicked in and I wildly fought against the ropes, but they wouldn't budge an inch. I could move only my head and my mouth, no matter how hard I fought.

I would have thought they'd want me to stop speaking above all, as everyone I seem to meet just wish I wasn't born/created with the ability to communicate verbally.

Heh-heh I can have some fun with this!

Due to my brain functioning slowly at the present time, I felt really guilty for some reason…..THE FLOCK! How could I forget them!?

I hope they got away! No, I _prey_ they got away.

What if they were captured? How would I be able to find them in this maze of a place? Speaking of which I have no idea where 'here' is. I mean of course the school, but we blew that one up in California a few months ago. For all I know there could be one of these places at the corner of every street in America.

You're in Colorado My voice chimed in.

_Great,_ I thought _Look who's back! I thought you retired, cause I'm just fine with that arrangement, go on_, _bye!_ I hadn't heard from the voice in a few weeks now; Bliss!

Although I have to admit I haven't heard the slightest noise besides my own breathing since awakening, and the silence was unnerving, so deep down I welcomed the voice's interruption.

Very mature Maximum

I rolled my eyes, and then was struck by a thought. _Voice? Are the flock here? _I asked, every fibre of my being tensed for bad news. There was silence for a few seconds-not unexpected, after all the voice has only answered me once to tell me that the erasers were dead, maybe Jeb just _loves_ to-

No, they only captured you. Your flock are somewhat unharmed.

Hooooo! What is going on here? First I lose in a fight- an odd accomplishment in itself-but without even making a dent in the opposition's numbers! Since when does that happen? Especially with 'mommy's boy' there too. And then the voice actually answers me!

Once over my shock I let out a long, trembling breath. No I was not scared just relieved beyond measure.

So…..what exactly do they plan on doing with me then? After going to all this trouble just to capture little old me are they just going to leave me here to starve? I was getting really hungry by now, I have no idea how long has passed since 'breakfast' and I didn't get any food then either, oh and of course being a genetically modified being we need to eat larger and more frequent meals than regular humans. Oh, the number of times Gazzy's asked me to let him enter the spaghetti eating competition.

And here I was thinking that Antarctica was bad enough! At least there were hints of colour in Antarctica like the sea, the sky sometimes, the red of the station we were staying at, the _people_.

Where as right now the only source of colour is my blood-splattered clothing. I was laying on a white bed, with white straps holding me down, with white walls, a white door the exact same shade of white as everything else making it difficult-but not impossible-to decipher, and even the light had a white tinge to it. Or maybe it's just me.

Does anyone else know what I mean when I say there are different shades of white, but people wouldn't recognise what shade of white it is unless confronted by a different shade? As in white-out is a different shade to paper in books, some paper has a yellowy shade, some have unbearably bright, etc, well it's the same with light bulbs.

Everything was the shade of white that makes slightly crazy people in asylums go insane, the one that burns your eyes slightly because it's so shockingly white.

Wow, now I'm starting to sound like Nudge! I must dwell on something else to keep my mind of the white….hmm…..what to do, what to do…..

FANG POV

It's now been 6 hours, 36 minutes and 16 seconds since they took Max away. When I neared the lake I saw a thick, tall oak tree and landed on a branch. I screamed at the top of my lungs, indistinguishable syllables expressing wordless pain. Regret that I wasn't there to protect her. Regret that I never told her that I loved her, or how much she really means to me-to us. When my voice gave out completely I drew back my fist and fuelled by adrenaline, punched a hole in the wood 2 inches deep until all the skin was peeled away from my knuckles.

Tears were streaming down my face unforgivingly. I sank down clinging to the tree like a toddler to his mother when faced with a needle.

When my tears ran dry I landed at the edge of the lake and looked at my reflection. There was dirt on my unusually flushed face, streaked with tears, my eyes were bloodshot and rimmed with red, my expression was void of emotion.

I splashed water over my face to clear my stuffy head. Another wave of guilt swept over me, how could I just give up on her like that?

With newfound determination I flew back silently to the flock. They were where I left them. When I landed Iggy was the only one that acknowledges my presence by tilting his head in my direction.

The scene layed out before me made me realise-even more-how much Max holds us all together.

Angel was practically catatonic by the looks of it and was staring off into space-she hadn't moved an inch since I left-,Gazzy looked younger than his eight years and was curled up in a ball whimpering. Nudge was sitting about twenty metres from everyone else, sobs shaking her frame, and Iggy was sitting calmly, no emotion on his face. My guess is, like me his tears swallowed his emotion.

The most disturbing thing about this scene was the tears still cascading down their faces. The flock hardly ever cry-even the kids-due to our upbringing. Of course it was to be expected but it didn't make it any easier. It was clear they had given up. To everyone(Except for Iggy and I), they felt like they had lost their mother, to Iggy, a sister, and me…I had just given up on the love of my life,(it sounds corny but its true), the girl I've had a crush on since I was eleven, the girl I've made jealous just to provoke an emotion out of her, the girl I've tried-unsuccessfully-to get over, and just as I received her love it was ripped away just as sudden.

"Come on everyone up!" I said confidently. No one reacted in any way, shape or form.

"Yo, let's go get Max back!" I said, trying to keep the desperation out of my voice. I wouldn't be able to do this without them. At the sound of Max's name all their heads whipped up to stare at me with various emotions plastered on them.

"How are you going to do that Fang? She's dead!" Nudge whispered.

"She's NOT dead!" I roared, that got their attention. "We let them take her, now we're going to get her back. If they wanted to kill her, they would have done it today when they had the chance!" I was trying to convince myself that point too.

The truth is even if she is dead I will not rest until I've seen her lifeless body with my own eyes, even then I would risk my own life just to retrieve her body and give her a proper burial. But that's not going to happen because she is still alive. I just know it! I can't believe I let this happen! I told myself for the millionth time.

"Fang, you didn't let any of this happen, you didn't hear their thoughts, they were bent on getting her .I don't think anyone would have been able to stop them." Angel said.

"We don't even know where she is." Iggy said hopelessly.

"But we know someone who might. Jeb." I said at their uncomprehending faces.

"Right lets do this." Gazzy said, his face filled with fierce determination. He always tries so hard to be strong, for that I am thankful for. The rest of the flock's faces slowly filled with the same emotion as they looked back at me and saw that I was serious.

"Let's go."

MAX POV

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..why has no one thought of a brick boat……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

helium on the bottom……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….it could work………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

GREAT! Now I was innovating random objects that would be impossible. This is a new one. I've tried counting the time (I lost count after 10 hours and 52 minutes-don't do it! It makes everything slower!), I've hallucinated, I've sang, I've quoted entire movies, I've started my own web site(in my head), I've cried, I've remembered and felt guilty about random things in my life such as that time when I didn't say goodnight to Nudge once years back, I've laughed hysterically. What else is there?

I am starving and my body is numb from not moving for god knows how long. Is that what they're trying to do? Weaken me and then force me to do some psycho tests on me? Well I aint the same girl I was four years ago, I'm even more stubborn.

Suddenly the door opened and Omega stepped in.

"What do you want?" I said in an attempted threatening voice. Unfortunately my voice was husky and cracking due to unintentional over-use, not the desired effect I was hoping for.

"What do I want?" He repeated with a maniacal gleam in his eyes that gave me shivers and made my confidence waver. "I want to hear you scream in pain, I want you to be mine!"

I frowned but didn't have time to answer him back because In the next second he was on top of me, his lips crushing into mine with terrifying force, his hands wandering all over my body.

He bit my neck hard enough to draw blood and I involuntarily gasped. He took this opportunity to force my lips open with his own and started biting my lip, also drawing blood. I could see where this was going but I was powerless to stop it.

I tried everything I could to break away from him but with me weak and tied down I couldn't put up much resistance. Doesn't mean I didn't try. It was hopeless.

**Once again, a huge thankyou to FalloutOfTraditionalExistence for urging me on!**

**Sorry for the 'white' rant folks, white can make people write some crazy stuff!**

**And yes, Fang has just had his life ripped away from him, of course he's emotional.**

**I apologise most profusely for the late update! Beverages for all my reviewers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, I know, I know: different format but it's something isn't it?**

Err…THIRD PERSON

The Flock-minus Max were curled up in the living room of Dr.M's house twitching in their troubled dreams. Except Fang. This waiting game was killing him. At least if they were on the move, pushing themselves to extremes or doing ANYTHING besides playing Texas hold-em and scrabble with false confidence and empty re-assurances, he would feel like he was doing something to get Max back. Sitting and waiting felt like physical torture.

He remembered back to when they first arrived:

_Valencia Martinez was sitting, curled up on the comfy little sofa reading a Danielle Steele book and reflecting on how after years of preying, she had finally found her daughter making her life complete, when a shadow briefly blocked out the small ray of sun peering in through the window._

_She looked out and what she saw made her heart soar, the flock. But there was something wrong about the way they flew and landed, all fierce and determined like they were ready to torch the place._

_Alarmed she ran to the front door and wrenched it open. Any hopes that they were fine and happy were quickly dashed as she looked at their faces and red eyes._

_Fang was in the lead looking more serious and deadly than she had ever seen him, and for once she could see every emotion flickering rapidly on his usually emotionless face. To tell the truth she was terrified of him in that moment. Fang's anger and desperation had only grown on the flight over. _

_She looked around at the others to avoid his piercing black eyes. Gazzy looked like his tough-guy charade was going to fall apart at any second; Angel looked like the essence of misery; Nudge was as silent and withdrawn as anyone had ever seen her; And Iggy was calm and collected on the outside, his sightless blue eyes though gave away the pain and confusion that the rest of the flock demonstrated in their own ways._

_She backed away from Fang who was still striding towards her, black wings still stretched out making him look even more terrifying, if that was possible. Like an avenging angel._

_Her back hit the side of the house. He lowered his face until it was inches away from her own. "Where's Jeb?" he demanded, sounding like one of those bad cops demanding innocent prisoners confess for murder._

"_I-I don't know." As soon as the words were out of her mouth he looked like he was going to hit her._

_His hands wound up in her jacket and he pressed her further against the wall. ".He." He asked again in a low and controlled voice._

"_I don't know. What's happening?" Dr.M asked in a cold voice, regaining her composure._

_Valencia flinched as Fang's fist flew up. Just before it connected with her nose Iggy caught it and pushed Fang sideways. He heard Fang fall against the ground and pinned him on the ground with his knee._

"_What the hell are you doing? You're not the only one that's upset; you can't take it out on everyone else!" When Fang finally stopped struggling Iggy released him._

_watched this interaction silently. "Where's Max?" She asked her voice filled with dread._

_The flock lowered their eyes to the ground, eyes fresh with tears. She looked at Fang for an explanation. He was still kneeling on the ground, head drooped and shoulders slumped in defeat._

"_Th-they t-took her." Iggy stuttered._

_Still on the ground Fang made a sound between helplessness and rage. felt as if the ground was moving from under her. Nobody noticed she had fainted until she hit the ground._

He felt absolutely terrible that he had almost hit Dr.M but he had been beyond rational. Even now he was neglecting the 'leader duties' that Max would have expected him to fulfil. So now Iggy was the one taking care of the kids, not that he actually does anything other than half-heartedly tell them to go clean or something as he honestly didn't care what they did, as long as didn't find out if it wasn't what the law states as 'legal'.

Jeb was supposed to be on his way. That was four days ago. It doesn't take four days to get anywhere in the world by a plane let alone New York City. When Dr. Martinez called him he said he was on the way. Enough is enough.

Fang got up from his comfortable spot Infront of the blazing fire and strode out the door. had told them that Jeb owned a house near the local train station. Fang was going to try his luck.

He flew towards the train station and turned up the hill towards all the rich houses, Jeb always had loved to flaunt the fact that he had money to burn…must be an evil scientist thing.

There were only three houses showing signs of life a.k.a lights, which was pretty unusual in itself as it was 3.55 am. Fang decided to check those out first. He swooped down to the first window and saw a huge room filled with leather and animal heads completed with an aged man wearing a cowboy hat asleep with a lit cigar in his mouth. Not this house then.

He flew to the window of the next house and just as quickly flew away. Ahem.

Mind spaced from what he just saw he flew to the third house.

A man had his back to him and was facing a young woman who was giggling and stood up wobbling slightly. The man gently pushed her back down, said something to her and walked out of the room. Fang saw his face when he turned slightly, it was Jeb.

Anger boiled white hot in him. Didn't he care that his daughter is captured, definitely being tortured and possibly dead?

Fang found a set of French windows and flew through them and marched through the darkened house looking for Jeb in a daze. He heard a stifled gasp and whirled around. There stood Jeb with a bottle of champagne in one hand and two wine glasses in another. A rose lay on the ground where Jeb dropped it out of his mouth.

Fang glared at him so fiercely Jeb backed out of the hallway and kept going until he couldn't go any further. Fang had grown so much he had to duck down to look Jeb straight in the eye. "Having fun?" He growled.

"Uhh…what-what are you doing here?" Jeb stuttered looking terrified.

"I could say the same thing to you. She's old enough to be your daughter, that's an all time low even for you Jeb. Speaking of daughters do you know where yours is at the present time?" He asked, voice growing colder with every word.

"Ahhh n-no." Jeb said to the floor.

"Bullshit!" Fang roared seizing Jeb by the throat and throwing him against the kitchen wall. Ahh the joys of being a super-strong mutant. "So much for you being on our side again. What is it this time? You wait until Max is dead before you 'rescue' her so you can pass inside information on us to Itex? 'For our own good'?"

"Ahh…well…err." Hmm. Jeb seemed to be having some trouble talking today.

"A location. Now." Fang asked in his most dangerous voice.

MAX POV

I groaned softly as I drifted into consciousness. Why was my voice all raspy? Why did everything hurt? As I opened my eyes everything came rushing back.

Before I could control myself I was bawling my eyes out like a baby. It was impossible to stop crying or even to quiet the small shrieks that were escaping my mouth. How did I let this happen? I felt dirty, contaminated beyond repair. I had to fight back the urge to be sick.

My next thought had my body writhing in fear and disgust. What if he came back? The ropes holding me captive were as tight as ever, not even loosened by the blood from my fruitless attempts to break away.

Well, at least the flock aren't here. I took comfort in that fact. I could put up with anything so long as the flock were safe.

The flock. My heart was aching just thinking about them. I don't expect to see them ever again. I don't expect to see any one else again well, except for _him_. Oh great, now I was crying again.

It seemed like no matter what I thought about, that terrible scene replayed in my head constantly, over and over again.

Don't think, Max. You'll most likely be dead soon so it won't matter. Just don't think!

What was that noise? The door slowly swang open.

**Uhmm…you may have noticed that I have a problem with consistency…oops…sorry!**

**-Megan**


End file.
